The Works Of It All
by Sabrina117
Summary: Bella has changed after the Cullen's left her. But little does she know that so has a certain member of the Cullen family. Will the changes in both of their lives bring them together or will it all just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE WORKS OF IT ALL**_

_Disclaimer: all rights go to SM _

_I thank everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Undisclosed**

I look around me at the places I can see. This city is beautiful, so alive and so… special in a way that cannot be found in any other city. I have searched, trust me. Now that I have found this seemingly brightness in this city, I think I might stay a while.

I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Isabella Swan. I have been a vampire for 7 years now and I feed off of the disgusting criminals that lurk in shadows. When I feel guilty from killing humans, I decide to eat off of animals like the.. _Cullen's_ did. I have loathed that coven ever since they left me with their precious Edward that could do no wrong, they couldn't even say goodbye once Edward had gotten through with dumping me. I miss them still of course, but I also have a hatred for most of them.

A year later I ran into trouble with Victoria, and the wolves tried to kill her but I know it was inevitable that I was going to eventually become a vampire. So I sought her out and at first, she tried to kill me but I eventually got the upper hand and she allowed me to explain. She agreed to change me, telling me that one day she would help me get my revenge on Edward. After that I stayed with her for a month but we were nothing more than the occasional friend so we went our separate ways once I was comfortable travelling on my own. I went all around the world, leaving my life behind me and never looking back. Charlie had given up on me way before I decided to seek Victoria out, so the only person I regret leaving behind was Jacob. I know that I wasn't on his mind much anymore though, since he had imprinted on a girl named Crista. I knew she would make sure he was happy.

The places I travelled to ranged from big and magnificent to small and quaint. Though despite the differences, I loved each and every one. Currently I was just now in the middle of the streets in Chicago; somehow I had made it back to America. I didn't mind though, I had never been to Chicago and was excited to explore.

I began my new adventure of this city by just roaming the streets and taking pictures on my Canon D40. I was sitting on a bench, catching a moment between a mother and child as she hands her daughter a cup of strawberry ice cream. That's when it hit; that smell. I faintly recognized it. Then, there were seven… no eight smells; one of which I didn't recognize and another that I knew far too well. I calmly set my camera down as it hung from the lanyard around my neck. I stood at human pace and turn toward the seven golden eyes and the passionate stare a single pair of crimson eyes….

**There you go; the very first chapter. I hope you really did like it. **

**I apologize for it being so so so short! I promise that if this gets good reviews and people follow my story; ill make sure to keep making chapters longer!**

**R & R **

**Xoxox, Sabrina **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_That's when it hit me; that smell. I faintly recognized it. Then, there were seven… no eight scents; one of which I didn't recognize and another that I knew far too well. I calmly put my camera down as it hung from the lanyard around my neck. I got up at human speed and turned toward the seven pairs of golden eyes and the passionate stare of a single pair of crimson eyes…._

**Chapter 2: Blonde Stranger**

The crimson eyes belonged to a vampire who I did not recognize. There was a smell all over him that enticed me but I knew it did not belong to him. It was mixed with his, as though he had been around this person, or maybe even was changed by it. The smell which was not his drew me in. I faintly recognized that smell but I couldn't put a name to it. I was determined to find out though.

Sadly, I was not so determined to see the seven vampires with the golden eyes. I stare, almost glare actually, at them as they stand there shocked. I cross my arms, a small smirk gracing my face.

"In my seven years of being a vampire, I've never seen so many vampires in shock. So quit staring, otherwise I fear you might actually get stuck that way… Now that I think about it, please don't move, I believe it'd be much better if y'all stayed exactly like that." I say in a calm yet sarcastic tone.

My remark seemed to snap them out of their haze as they blink and straighten out a bit. The smirk on the red eyed stranger was amusing. He may just be someone I could grow to enjoy and what with his broad shoulders, tall frame and silver blonde hair; he seems to be a loyal yet comical person.

I look at the father figure of the coven that was in front of me as he spoke up, a frown on his face as he did so.

"Isabella I know you must not want to be in our presence right now, I can tell that for some reason you are unhappy to see us. As you can see, we are certainly shocked to see you, and even more shocked to see you as a vampire."

I look at the vampires. Carlisle stood with his wife Esme, like he always did. Rosalie, who looked bored, was with the very big Emmett, who seemed sad, which is unusual. Edward stood by himself like he always had before. Alice stood with a male vampire who went by the name of Garrett. He was part of the Denali Coven, I remember coming across him once while I was travelling in Canada. He had left because he mourned the loss of his mate, Kate. He and I had formed a friendship while I was there. I give him and small acknowledgment then moved on.

"Yes Carlisle I can see that. I can also see that we are causing a scene. Perhaps we should move somewhere more private. As much as I would love to just leave without another word, I can't, since it's an opportunity I would be missing out on and, also, I am intrigued by this man standing before me. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to meet at your place once I'm done feeding." I noticed some of them wince at the mention of my dietary habits. I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped me.

Esme clears her throat then. "Yes of course dear, that'll be fine. I am sure there is a lot to catch up on. We will be looking forward to seeing you later on."

With that I nod and smile at Garrett. "It was good seeing you again." I then turn to the Cullens "I will see y'all later I suppose."  
My voice was duller then when I talked to Garrett seconds ago. Lastly, I look at the stranger, "and I hope to find out who you are by the end of the night." I wink at the tall blonde before grabbing my small bag and leaving…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer but also I think it gave y'all a little insight on the people she has ran into.**

**Can anyone guess the blonde stranger? And why has Garrett come into play here? **

**You will all see in due time don't worry **

**Much thanks to my beta, Whenever She Is Raging!**

**Xoxoxox, Sabrina **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three.. I am sorry about the length but the next one will most likely be longer! And sorry about the time wait, I have had a lot going on. Enjoy!**

After a quick feeding I find it easy to find the unnecessarily big house that belonged to the Cullens. I admit, I am slightly nervous to go into their home but my determination over shadowed the fear. I walk up the steps just as Carlisle opened the door for me. I walk in, barely acknowledging him.

"Please come, sit in the chair here." Esme, always the polite one.

I do as I'm told, thankful that it was a seat next to Garrett, Alice is sitting by him. On the couch across from us was Edward, Rosalie and the stranger with blonde hair while Emmett stood behind Rosalie, playing with her hair while she tells him to stop it, despite the fact that I think she quite adored him doing it. Then there was Carlisle and Esme who were sitting in the love seat that was perpendicular to the two couches.

Edward leans in, looking at me sadly. He opens his mouth to speak to me. "Bella…."

"No Edward." I cut him off, "You don't get to call me that. Only people I actually care for can call me Bella." I glare in his direction, staring straight in his golden eyes with my crimson ones.

He smirks at me. "Whatever _Isabella_, I couldn't care less. I was just trying, though it seems you are going to be stubborn with me so I'm not even going to try."

I laugh. "Good." It was as simple as that.

Alice hums to get my attention so I turn my head to her but Carlisle gets everyone's attention before she can say anything.

"I think it'd be best if we just tell each other what has happened since the last time we have been together. But first, Bel….Isabella this is Peter, he is a nomad who is mated with a woman named Charlotte, he is one of Jasper's longtime friends, Jasper considers him as a brother." Carlisle says, almost slipping up by calling me Bella.

I smile at him and he winks back. I chuckle, "Nice to meet you Peter."

"The pleasure is all mine little Bell," his country accent showed through, which caused me to blush. I liked the nickname he gave me as well.

I look at Carlisle, "Well I'm not telling my story first so one of you can begin."

**I hope you liked it! **

**R&R! **

**I would like to thank my beta: Whenever She Is Raging **


End file.
